


Pink boxers and Red lacy thongs

by stuntyrulz



Series: The Summer McKirk AU Extravaganza [9]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntyrulz/pseuds/stuntyrulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim manages to embarass himself in front of the boiler man, multiple times. Thankfully the guy doesn't mind, too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink boxers and Red lacy thongs

If Jim had bothered to check his email, he may have avoided embarassing himself first thing on a Monday morning. However he'd just finished his finals and had spent the entire weekend dead to the world and had therefore missed the email his landlord had sent around saying how they would be having someone around to check the boiler and heating systems in every apartment.

So when the doorbell rang at eight o'clock, Jim swore to himself before tumbling out of bed, taking his duvet with him and stumbling out of his room and over to the door, hoping he was at least half dressed, he had dumped the duvet somewhere between his bedroom and the door so was now just standing in his boxers. Oh well, whoever was waking him up at this hour was just going to have to deal with it.

When he opened the door he regretted not at least checking what he looked like beforehand. The tall, brunette man standing on his doormat dressed in faded jeans and a plaid shirt was giving Jim a strange look, while still looking sexy as fuck in Jim's opinion. Jim looked down and almost collapsed with embarassment at the boxers he was wearing.

The boxers in question had been a gift from Scotty as a joke and, as a poor college student Jim had not wanted them to go to waste. Anyway it wasn't like anyone was going to see them... until now. They were a pale pink with frilly lacing around the edges and 'Princess Kirk' written across the front.

Jim stumbled over himself to explain but the man put his hand up to stop him, "Trust me, I've seen far worse." He said with a haunted look, "I'm here to inspect your boiler, would you mind showing me where it is" He continued, ignoring Jim's lack of clothes.

Jim shook himself and lead the man into his apartment, noting what a mess it was with textbooks and takeout containers all over the place. Jim lead him through to his airing cupboard and opened it, thankful that there weren't anymore surpises awaiting the (hot) boiler man.

"So, uh, do you want something to drink?" Jim asked nervously, standing akwardly as he watched the man get onto all fours to see the boiler, showing off his very nice ass. Jim held back a sigh as he turned around to look at Jim.

"Some coffee would be great, just black. And I'm Leonard by the way, but most be people call me Leo" He said, before turning back around.

Jim nodded and turned away back toward his kitchen, silently berrating himself for his behaviour. He kinda wished Gaila, his old roomate was still here, she'd know exactly what to say. But she was off taking a gap year at some university in Spain. Jim still hadn't gotten around to replacing her.

He finished making the coffee (after managing to find the nice coffee beans that Hikaru had bought him) and headed back over to where Leo was standing up and dangling a red lacy thong from his finger. He looked over to Jim for an explaination, raising his eyebrows.

"They're not mine I swear! They're probably my ex-roomates" Jim promsied as he set the coffee down on a shelf and resisted the urge to run out of his apartment, move to Canada and become a hermit. "She's gone to Spain for a year and probably couldn't find them" Jim had no idea why he was still speaking or still wearing the stupid 'Princess Kirk' boxers. Scotty and Hikaru were never going to let him live this down.

"Of Course they are" Leo said slowly, before dropping the thong on the floor and taking a long gulp of his coffee, he nodded at Jim in approval. "Good coffee" He said before ducking back down again.

"Thanks" Jim muttered and decided to leave him to it and try to salvage some of his dignity.

After a shower and dressing in the only pair of clean jeans he had and a faded tee, he went back to Leo who was just packing up his toolkit and brushing off the dust from his jeans.

"Well I'm all done here, your boiler's fine just make sure there aren't anymore of your... belongings stuffed down the sides of it" Leo laughed at him.

"They weren't mine" Jim pouted before grabbing Leo's coffee cup and turning toward the kitchen to wash it up, he stopped when Leo started laughing loudly at him. He turned and gave him a scathing look.

"Um, I think your pants have a... hole in them" Leo said between laughs and Jim looked down and realised why these were the only pair that he hadn't worn.

They had a rip at the back all the way across the top of his thighs which, when he walked showed off his ass... and the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Jim went bright red.

"Oh shit! These are my clubbing jeans, God I'm so sorry. I think by now I must be the weirdest thing you've every seen"

"Not even close sunshine!" Leo drawled in reply, as he walked over to the door of the apartment, he opened it and turned back to Jim who was standing there awkwardly in the hall. "I'd advise you do some washing by the way" Leo called with a wink as he walked through the door, closing it behind them.

Once he was gone Jim banged his head against the wall a few times. After getting himself together and reasoning that he was never going to see the guy again; he would be graduating in a few weeks and by then would be long gone from this apartment. He breathed a sigh of relief before taking Leo's advice and gathering up all of his dirty washing and risking a trip down to the laundry room in his jeans.

\------------

After a week he had almost put the whole ordeal out of his mind. Predictably, Hikaru and Scotty had had a ball when Jim had told them the story. But after Jim had spent ten minutes trying to explain how perfect this guy's ass was, they had shut up for fear of setting him off again.

That's why Jim had been rather shocked to receive a package on Tuesday, a week after the incident. When he opened it, he found a pair a blue boxers inside (That matched his eyes, he was pleased to note). He inspected them and found the words 'nice assets' printed on the back with arrows pointing to each butt cheek. Slightly shocked, he searched the package for a note and found a crisp business card. On it was scrawled 'Leo' followed by a phone number.

Jim stood there for a moment before dropping everything and leaping around his living room in joy. After the initial happiness had passed, Jim pulled off his own boxers and pulled on the new pair; smiling to himself at his plan. Angling his phone behind him, he snapped a photo of his ass. He entered Leo's number and sent it with the text 'coffee?'. Jim the sent quick texts off to Scotty and Hikaru with the same photo and a text that boiled down to 'haha suckers'. 

Who knew? That a pair of pink boxers and a lacy red thong would get Jim laid. Hikaru and Scotty were never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
